The Last Night
by DisneyLover16
Summary: Austin is officially leaving for his very first national tour. Unfortunately, he can't bring anyone along. Not even Ally. And so unexpectedly to Ally, Austin comes by, hoping that they could spend one more time together before being separated the next few months. Though, no one knew of the surprising, but totally amazing events that would happen that night... Now a three-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**As you may or may not know, at the end of season 2, Austin is going to go off on tour. And…Ally doesn't go with him. :( (I'm so glad they got renewed for a third season!) So, this is what I'd imagine as the last night before Austin goes off on tour.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Under the shade of a palm tree, I sit on the grass right by Miami Beach with my song book. Though, I'm not writing it, I watch and feel the beach's scenery. The blue sea waves flow from the sea shore and back. The gentle sea breeze blows against my brown hair. The bright sun beats down on those who attempt to get a tan. The seagulls caw at each other in order to find food. I take it all in, getting the feel of relaxation.

Normally, I wouldn't be one to be at the beach. But, Austin has always tried to convince me how amazing it is, and so I gave it a chance. And to be honest, it's not too bad. Its serenity makes me calm, almost making me forget about how Austin will be leaving for his tour tomorrow.

About a month ago, Austin was given the chance by Jimmy to go on his first national tour. At first, we were all happy to be heading around the country together as Team Austin. But the feelings only lasted until Mr. Starr told us that Austin would be the only one to go. He couldn't bring anyone else along. And of course, all of us were shocked at the news. Austin was close to saying that he wouldn't want to go so that he wouldn't have to leave me. I told him to go though; opportunities like these don't just come by every day. A tour is the next step in Austin's career, which would bring him to a whole new level in the music business.

And here I am, sitting at the beach, already missing him. Today, Austin has to pack up last minute things for the trip, so I doubt I'll see him until tomorrow when he leaves. Gosh, the next few months are going to be tough. It's just so unbelievable. I mean, one moment we're writing songs and enjoying being able to make it in the music business. The next moment we're going to be separated when he goes off on tour.

I decide to open my song book, and flip through a bunch of old pages; skimming old lyrics and doodles etched on there. It also included a few notes I've received over the years like the one Austin gave me with those flowers.

Everything in my leather bound book brings back memories. Two years of Team Austin memories fit inside this small journal. It's been one crazy rollercoaster.

By now, most of the people have left. That mainly leaves me alone with the orange sunset. I continue to sit under the shade of the palm leaves; feeling a little lazy to get up.

Just then, a tall figure comes by, a _too _familiar figure, and asks, "Ally? What are you doing here?"

Looking up, I find myself seeing Austin, with a curious face. "Hey Austin, I was just… relaxing." I shrug. In my little spot, I make myself more comfortable, stretching out my legs and crossing my right over my left.

"Oh," he says. "But I thought you hated the beach." Austin sits right next to me, pulling his knees up to his chest with his hands.

Sighing, I admit, "I do, but I think I'm warming up to it." My hands go behind me, touching the ground.

"Well, that's good." For a while, there's silence. The seagulls continue to caw in the orange sky. And it slowly gets darker, the sun going down, down, down.

It suddenly occurs to me of why Austin would be here, and not packing or spending time with his parents or something. "Hey, I never asked," I bring up.

"Never asked what?"

"Well, what are _you _doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home?"

"Well, yeah," my friend confesses. "But I have a bit of free time, and I just wanted to come to the beach one last time."

"Oh, cool," is all I manage to say. Up above, are a few scattered clouds. I allow myself to lie down and stare at them. From years past in the Cloud Watching Club, I immediately spot several shapes up at the twilight sky.

"Cloud watching, huh?" Austin gets in the same position as I did. "What do you see?"

I look for something, and spot a certain cloud, also slightly using my own imagination. "I see… an alligator playing the clarinet."

My friend turns his head to face me. "That is _so _an oboe."

"Ha, is not!" I argue. Okay, I'm pretty sure that's a clarinet.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Are we done?"

"Yeah, I think so." Well don't we sound like little kids… "But it _so _a clarinet."

Austin chuckles. "Alright, whatever. You win."

Child likely, I reply, "Aha, told you so!" The blonde shakes his head and playfully rolls his eyes.

Moving on, Austin says, "Okay, but now it's my turn."

"Alright Austin, what do you see this time?"

"I see a big white puffy thing." Giving Austin that sarcastic 'Really?' look, he seriously says, "Okay, okay. I see a bunny on a tricycle."

"Oh, come on, Austin," I tell him. "That has to be a bicycle." Seriously, it looks more like a bicycle than a tricycle.

My friend sighs. "Not this again." I giggle, and we lay down; facing each other. The two of us give smiles to the other enjoying our little cloud watching session.

Austin and I continue to point out the white clouds in the sky. We see numerous amounts of shapes above us such as dinosaurs riding hover boards and cat ghosts. The sky gradually gets darker as we lie in the cool grass together and remain where we are to spot some more weird looking clouds. It feels nice to just spend some time with Austin before he has to leave. Like everything's totally normal and he's not going off on tour.

After a while, we get a bit bored of it and decide to sit up; leaning back against the palm tree. The sun is still up and I gaze at it again.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Austin asks me. He smiles at it, taking in its image.

"Yeah, it is."

"That's one of the reasons I love coming to the beach. At the end of the day sometimes, I stay by myself and just watch the sunset." Then, for a moment, he stares at me. "But you know what?"

"What?" I question.

"I think I like it better doing it here with you."

"Thanks."

There's this little moment of silence between us. We're face to face, giving each other smiles again. I inch myself closer to him and I notice that he does too. I momentarily glance at his lips and then back at his eyes. Almost deciding to lean in, as something like this happened before; I stop myself when he speaks up.

"Hey, it's getting late," Austin whispers. "You wanna go to the practice room for a bit? Like just one last time?"

Starting to stare into his eyes, I reply, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good, now come on." The two of us stand up from the grass and for some reason, the blonde grabs my hand. It's not like I really mind though. I still do have _some _feelings for him…

When we get to the store, I notice that it's already closed. I take out my spare key and open up the door, letting us in. Then I lock the store again, before going to the practice room.

"I'm really going to miss this place, you know." Austin reveals. The blonde scans around the room; I assume a bunch of memories are coming back at the moment. It's the same for me.

"Yeah, it's going to be different here without you."

"You mean that?" Austin glimpses at me again.

"I really mean that." I grin; almost attempting to hide my sadness.

Austin spots something in the corner and walks over to it. Covered in dust, he slides his finger on its surface, and then blows the grime off. It's an old radio. Walking over to him, he asks, "Does it work?"

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "Try it."

"Okay." He turns it on for what may have been the first time in years. I never use the old radio. The knob turns onto FM and channel one hundred three-point seven. An upbeat song I don't know the name of comes on. "So, it does work."

"Yup." I'm really sure what to do or say. The music's playing and the two of us are just awkwardly standing.

"You wanna dance?" Austin suddenly asks me.

"Oh, um sure." For a moment I watch Austin bust out a couple of his cool moves to the rhythm of the song. I'm about to as well, right when the song ends.

Austin stops and listens to the announcer before the next song comes on. "Let's bring the music down," the radio announcer says. "Down, down, down to the ground. Grab that special someone and dance to _You and Me _by _Lifehouse._"

"Oh, um, do you want to dance with me, Ally?" The blonde holds out his left hand; evidently hoping that I would accept his offer.

"Of course," I respond. "I'd love to." Still remembering how to dance from last time, I take my right hand in his left and put my other on his shoulder. He puts his right hand around me.

_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive._

We move in sync to the music; our feet sliding across the floor at the same pace and direction around the room. It feels the same the last time we slow danced together. Then again, it feels so different. But I can't put my finger on why it feels this way.

Wait, he's gotten taller since Trish's quinceañera. That must be why. I mean…it's not like I still have feelings for Austin. We did have a reason for breaking up a while ago.

_I can't keep up and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time._

In the middle of the practice room, Austin spins me around and dips me. Luckily there's no one with an air horn this time, so he doesn't drop me this time.

"Austin?" I suddenly ask.

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people. With nothing to do, nothing to lose._

"Yeah, Ally?" he answers. Austin widens his eyes to express that he's paying attention.

"There's something I want to ask you," I say. To be honest, I don't know where I'm going with this. An abrupt urge in my brain wants me to tell Austin how I actually feel. But I attempt to resist from saying anything; because I can't now. I couldn't leave Austin hanging with my said feelings right before he has to leave. If I were in Austin's place, I'm not sure I would want those news dumped on me before being separated from him.

_And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

"Well," my friend interrupts my thoughts. "Are you going to ask me, or…?"

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right._

The two of us continue to dance to the song, and I don't say anything. It's just – why is this so complicated?! I know what I kind of want to say, but I'm not really sure how.

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning._

"You see Austin, what I wanted to ask you was…"

"What?" he questions. I sense his level of curiosity rising higher and higher, almost desperate to find out the words I want to speak.

_I don't know where to go from here._

"Well, you know how I said…that-that we weren't ready to be a couple yet when we…broke up?" It's impossible for him to not know what I'm getting onto now.

"Um, yeah? What about that?"

My heart starts to beat faster and faster. I feel my hands get sweatier. My stomach twists and turns in ways I didn't know it could.

Attempting to control my feelings, I accidentally step on my own foot and fall on the floor. Austin's hand is still attached to mine so he falls on top of me.

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people. With nothing to do, nothing to prove._

"Sorry, Austin," I apologize. "I am such a klutz sometimes."

"It's okay, Ally," he forgives.

We momentarily stare into each other's eyes. It almost feels like Austin is going to close the gap between our lips, but instead, my friend grabs my two hands; picking the both of us off the floor.

_And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

"Here, maybe we can dance like this," Austin offers. "Just put your hands here." He guides my hands to his shoulders. "Then, I'll put my hands there." His hands are moved to just above my waist. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine." I give him my kind smile and obviously, he grins back. Of course though, my heartbeat increases even more.

"Oh, and we just move our feet together left and right; back and forth." Austin leads me to move our feet right one step, and then back left one step. It seems simple enough.

_Something about you now, I can't quite figure out. _

As Austin and I slowly move to the music, he brings up our previous topic. "So about what we were talking about earlier… What about…us?"

_Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right._

"You see," I start. This probably isn't the best idea, but I don't care too much anymore. Austin's leaving and there's a chance he'll forget this within the next few months. What do I have to lose? "I was thinking that maybe, possibly, we could be together again?"

"Oh," is all that comes out of his mouth at first. He then lets out only silence for a second before responding again. "You know, I think I'd actually like that." Austin, for some reason, inches closer to me, meaning his hands pull me closer. I allow myself to snake my arms further past his shoulders and now around his neck.

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people. With nothing to do and nothing to prove._

"You'd really like that?" My smile gets wider, as does his.

"Yeah, I would," he says excitedly. "Remember that I already admitted I still had feelings for you."

"And know that I still feel the same way." I think back to the time in the court room when I asked Austin if he still had feelings for me. He responded with a yes, which caught me off guard for a second. But it wasn't long until I admitted my feelings for him too. _(1)_

_And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

"We just have to wait until you get back, though," I mention.

"Yeah." Disappointment can be sensed in his voice.

We lock eyes again, and it's like I'm being hypnotized by his dreamy eyes. Those dreamy hazel eyes of his.

Austin speaks up, "But you know, it's not too late for this."

For a minute, I'm confused. "What exactly do you mean by 'this'?"

_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive._

"This is what I mean."

Before being able to say anything, Austin presses his lips against mine. At first I'm shocked, but I then kiss back. And pretty much, it's just like the first time. It was all there. The sparks, the fireworks, the electricity running through, everything. All in all, it was perfect. I couldn't ask for anything more.

Oh gosh, it's going to be so hard saying goodbye tomorrow.

* * *

_**(1) There was this picture from the episode, Tunes & Trials on tumbler (I think) of Ally asking Austin if he still had feelings for her. And, duh! He said he still did! :D I don't know if Ally said anything about her feelings though…**_

**Obviously, I don't own**_** You and Me by Lifehouse or Austin & Ally.**_

**This is just something random I came up with. Yeah…not my best work.**

**I've considered doing a two-shot of this. Though, I'm not really sure. Let me know if you think I should. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to be safe, I wanted to change the rating from K+ to T because I think this chapter has a different 'feel' than the previous one. It's different…in a way. I feel like Ally's just a **_**tiny **_**bit OOC, but oh well. Read on. :) **

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"This is it, huh?" Austin stares at me with a saddened look.

We stand outside of the tour bus, which happens to have a big picture of Austin's face plastered on the side of it. Big and blue: two bland words that would be to describe the vehicle. It definitely is massive in size, considering the inside has a flat screen television, a massage chair, and even a small Jacuzzi in the bath room.

Austin had shown Trish, Dez, and I around the place, and Dez and Trish ended up begging if they could come. Of course, the idea was rejected by Jimmy. Though, we already knew that none of us could come along, the frenemy duo somehow decided to pack up for the trip anyway. Where they got the idea? I wouldn't know.

On the other hand, blue is Austin's third favorite color – after orange and yellow. And like the childish – but lovable – teenager he is, Austin at first asked for an orange bus. Then, after that thought was excluded, he pleaded for a yellow bus. Jimmy said that a tour bus with just Austin's face on it would attract numbers of fan girls already. Having a more abnormal vehicle color might just make it all worse for the rock star to handle. He's never really dealt with crazed fans before; though we're in Miami and not Hollywood.

After my _little _moment with Austin in the practice room last night, we chose to end our night like that and go home. Well, at least, Austin went home. I stayed in the practice room for a bit. Once again, I took a long glimpse around the room – a room once disorganized with store papers and guarded in armies of dust bunnies. When Austin came along, the entire place got embellished with fresh and colorful furniture; not to mention the special musical partnership that arrived along with the package.

I wrote exactly what happened last night in my songbook – word for word. Austin's words managed to ring inside my head over and over again. Even when the blond isn't here, I can still feel his presence. I don't mean in like a ghost kind of way. It's more of having the memory of him and – I'm over explaining this, aren't I?

There's also this promise Austin granted me before he went home the previous evening. In Austin Moon's words, I quote, "_I promise that when I get back that we could be, you know, together. There's no one I'd rather be with than you._" I replied by straight up giving him a hug and by also saying that there would be no one else I'd want to be with other than him either. On another note, I mentally vowed to myself that if Austin and another girl fall for each other on this trip… I think I would prefer to not reveal my dark side right now.

No one ever sees the Ally Dawson dark side.

Well, that sounds creepy and sinister of me.

But moving on, I say to Austin, "Yeah, this is it." I pull him in for a half-friendly, half-romantic hug. I guess someone could say that we were together. Then, another person could say that we were just friends. Theoretically, those two people are correct. Like I haven't mentioned two to three times already, Austin and I will be officially a couple once he returns from his tour. Hopefully, he keeps that promise. Okay, I think my friends are right; I talk way too much sometimes.

I continue to hold onto Austin and feel his warmth for what would be a long time. This boy seriously has the best hugs. No, I'm not kidding. He really does. Whenever Austin pulls me in for one of his amazing hugs, I get this warm and fuzzy feeling inside that makes my insides tie knots themselves. It is just that comforting. Basically, one could compare Austin's hugs to a child hugging a giant teddy bear during a frightening thunder-storm. I would know what that feels like because, well, I used to have a giant teddy bear to hug during thunder storms. Don't judge me; I was just a seven-year old girl at the time.

Even though we are alone, I whisper into Austin's ear, who still happens to be in my arms, "You remember your promise, right?"

He whispers back, "Of course I remember. Nothing would make me forget it." His sweet words almost sugarcoat the still present sadness in his voice. I'm not sure that he knows that I know the sugar-coating isn't exactly working.

Austin lets go of me and pulls out his uPhone and I sneak a peek of him pulling up his camera app. "Here, let's take a picture before I go. Just something to remember while I'm away." He smiles kindly, making me do the same.

"Okay!" I agree. Taking pictures is always fun with Austin. We've done plenty of fun poses like him giving me piggyback rides or a simple two thumbs up.

This time, Austin asks me to just smile. Sometimes, we just go for something easy.

"Smile!" he says. The camera on his phone releases a bright and white flash to snap our happy moment. A click from the phone is also heard to assure the capture. Taking a glance at the picture, Austin and I agree to keep it. Austin even sets it as his new wallpaper, which I find super sweet, super nice, and super romantic. That's three supers; it proves what an amazing guy the rock star is.

"You're sweet, you know," I suddenly compliment him. Well, that came out of nowhere.

My friend grins at me again. He looks at me straight into my eyes, like he's in some sort of trance. "What did I do now?"

Staring straight back at him into his eyes, I reply, "For being an amazing best friend all this time."

"Ally…" The color of Austin's face turns a bright red. I chuckle at him for being so…. What's the word I'm looking for?

Adorable? Cute? Charming? Um, hot?

I think I'm going to go with all of the above. And yes, I did just mentally call Austin hot. It's not like you could blame me though. Just look at him.

"Austin?" someone calls out. The voice arises from the tour bus. Austin and I turn around to find Jimmy appearing at the entrance. "Sorry to interrupt, but you got five minutes before we got to go."

"Alright," Austin responds. The head of Starr Records leaves us alone again in peace.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," the blonde then admits. He puts up his hand to his chin, rubbing it as if he had a beard.

My friend actually decided to show me facial hair one time that was on his chin. Apparently, it was something to be proud of especially when it's a growing teenage boy with a girlfriend. Though the glory only lasts until the girlfriend tells him to shave the hair off. Yeah, Austin and I weren't dating at the time this happened, but still, we're pretty close. Sorry, way off topic here.

"Oh, I remember now!" Austin exclaims with a smile. I visualize the cartoon light bulb above his head; the one where the character gets a good idea. Except, this isn't exactly an idea, it's more of a realization in my mind.

"What did you remember?"

For some reason, Austin takes off his red jacket revealing a plain white t-shirt underneath. He gives the piece of clothing to me – the jacket, not the shirt. Though, I wouldn't mind if takes off his shirt if you know what I mean.

I take the red jacket and recall it as the one he wore during the performance of our duet, _You Can Come to Me._

"Wait…" I realize what he's doing. "You're giving me your jacket. Why?" Austin loves this jacket; more than his black leather one. The reason he doesn't wear it as often is because of the Miami heat. By that, I mean the weather, and not the actual basketball team.

"I took a picture of us so that it's something I can remember you by," he explains. "And I'm giving you my jacket so that it's something for you to remember me by."

Austin giving me one of his favorite jackets? Seriously, his wonderfully charming deeds don't stop. I don't even know what to say at first. The words take their time to escape my mouth and reach Austin's ears.

"Austin, I-I can't take this. You love this jacket!" Attempting to hand it back to him, all Austin only pushes it away.

"You're right; I do love that jacket," he admits. "But, I want you to keep it anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Austin assures. That sounds a bit redundant. "I'll even put it on you. It's a little cold anyway."

Before I could continue to protest, Austin takes it and reluctantly, I hold up my arms to make things easier. I would have suggested this idea earlier; the two of us could have taken a picture on my phone so I could remember. Oh well, I suppose it's a little late now.

I decide to roll up the sleeves since the jacket is a really big fit on me. Other than that, it's pretty comforting to keep on.

"Well, thanks Austin."

"No problem. I'll come back for it after."

Austin then makes a move and leans in, slowly moving his arms to position themselves around me. I do the same with my own arms. They snake up around his neck, making me pull him in closer in order to induce body contact between us.

I close my eyes and allow my lips to do the work. They're pressed against Austin's lips, feeling soft and warm. The kiss is more passionate than the one last night. And all the while, I feel like I'm in the practice room with Austin again. It nearly feels like home whenever I'm with him.

Well, they do say that home is where family is, and since I consider my friends family, they are home. That would also a part of my 'home' is leaving, though for a good reason.

During this, I also let myself caress Austin's naturally messed up hair. I catch a small moan come from him, meaning that he is totally loving this. Well, he's not the only one enjoying it.

I'm the first to pull away from the kiss and from him in general. We stare at each other; not saying a word.

"Austin?" I question.

"Yeah, Ally?"

"I am really, really going to miss you when you're gone." Though my friend already knows this, my brain apparently wants me to say it out loud again.

"I'm going to miss you too, Ally." His smile falters.

"You ready to go, Austin?" a voice interrupts. It's Jimmy again, pondering if they're able to leave.

"In a minute," Austin responds. Jimmy nods and once again, disappears from our sight.

"So, I think this is really goodbye now," Austin tries concluding our somewhat long goodbye scene.

"Yeah, goodbye Austin."

"Goodbye Ally."

I hold out my hand for him to shake, but he instead holds out both arms for a hug. Deciding that a hug would be appropriate, Austin changes his position to shake my hand. Weird, this has happened a couple of times between us already. But we quickly hug each other and let go after a few seconds.

He nods at me and goes up the first step of the bus right when I stop him.

"Austin, wait!" I call.

Now, I don't know if this is me being emotional or it's the teenage hormones acting up, but tears are released from my eyes; starting to create streak marks down my cheeks. Whether these are tears of sadness or tears of joy is unknown to me. Maybe it's a bit of both.

My friend turns around and we share another hug. I attempt to stop the flowing tears by wiping my eyes and cheeks, but it's no use. It's like being unable to turn off a faucet because the handle's broken. "It's okay to cry, Ally," the blonde tells me. "It's alright."

"I know it is." Sniffling, I keep my eyes aimed at Austin's face. "It's just…I'm going to miss you so much!"

I accidentally wet his t-shirt with my tears, but luckily, the blond doesn't seem to mind. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to go on this tour without you."

His words make me cry a little harder, not by much though. Watery tears continue going down my face and a few of them drip to fall onto the ground.

"Ally, there's no way I could have made it without you." A common quote and lyric that Austin and I share; basically, it describes the strong and never-breaking bond the two of us have kept the past two years.

"There's no way I could have made it without you, Austin."

The tour bus engine suddenly starts, its sound buzzing in my ears. I guess Austin _does _have to go now.

"Austin, we got to go." Jimmy says. His tone implies to wrap it up in order to start the tour.

"Alright, I guess I have to go now." My friend hugs me again for one last time and goes up the bus steps. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too!" I reply.

He's out of my sight when he enters the inside of the vehicle, but I see him again at one of the windows. Austin holds up a big poster that says "BYE ALLY!" All in giant black capital letters, they're written on a red poster.

His hand raises and Austin waves goodbye to me, while I do the same. I take a look at the tires; they're starting to move. Inside, my friend takes a quick glance at something but turns back to face me. Our eyes lock again for what really is the last time.

The poster is then flipped to the back side, which it says, "CHECK THE POCKETS". I nod at Austin implying that I will and he gives me two thumbs up. The boy's smile grows wider, one that compares to a child's on Christmas morning. He really is childish.

The bus starts to move away and Austin and I continue to wave at each other until the vehicle is out of sight. Out in the distance, I watch the tour bus get smaller and smaller within the second until I can no longer see it. By now, the tears of joy and sadness have stopped, but my cheeks are still moist with them.

After, I wait until I get to the practice room to check whatever may be in his jacket pockets. Sitting down in a chair, I reach into the left pocket of Austin's red jacket.

There's nothing there.

Reaching into the right pocket, I pull out an object that I would least expect Austin to give me; along with a note attached to it.

In my hands is Austin's lucky whistle. It's the whistle he often wore for luck. Wherever he would go, his whistle would be dangling on his chest from a chain around his neck. Its silver surface shines from the light; it almost feels new.

Taking off the note, I read what Austin has to say.

_Ally, this is what I really wanted to give you. I kind of wanted to surprise you with something even after I left, and as much as I love that red jacket of mine, I love that whistle even more. I've had it since I was a kid. It's a good luck charm for me. But now, I want you to have some of that good luck. Even when I'm not there physically, this necklace is a reminder that I still am mentally and spiritually. You're always in my heart, and I hope it's the same of me for you. _

_Love, Austin_

I smile at my friend's unspoken words, having been amazed. Taking off the jacket, I now put on the whistle and it's almost like Austin is still here with me. This is a pretty good reminder. No, it's the perfect reminder.

Checking the time, I figure it's time to head to a concert. Not just any old concert I'd love going to like a Bruno Mars one, but something more special. I never told Austin about it, but I'm going to his very first concert to actually see the start of the tour. Luckily, Dez, Trish, and I booked front row seats to it so that Austin would be able to easily spot us in the crowd. He'd be amazed that we would be there.

Why wouldn't I tell him beforehand? I want to surprise him.

Plus, what kind of best friend and musical partner would I be if I'm not there to witness the start of his first tour? I'd be a terrible one at that.

In all honesty though, I can't wait to see his face when Austin spots us in the crowd. This, is going to be one amazing night for Team Austin.

* * *

**There, now it is finished. :) Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I lied when I said that I was done at the end of the last chapter. :P I didn't think I was actually going to have this, but an idea popped into my head for a third part, and I came up with this. :)**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I put my friend's red jacket on me to cover up three mosquitos I have on my right arm. Yes, three bug bites on the same arm. Pesky bugs – a topic that all people can definitely agree on.

Austin's red jacket still has that summer breeze scent in it, making me sigh every time I take in the smell. It reminds me of how Austin has that same sweet-smelling aroma. Basically, the jacket is like a part of Austin is still with me.

The whistle adds onto that also. Austin was willing to give me his one good luck charm. It's an object that I personally thought he would keep for himself so that nothing goes wrong. But instead, he gives it to me as a way to remember him. Oh, the things that the boy does to me…

Trish managed to get backstage passes for her, Dez, and I from Jimmy so that we could see Austin afterwards. Not just that though, but to return the favor of Austin giving me one of his beloved possessions, I'm giving him one of mine. It's something that no one would have ever guessed for me to give away.

I'm giving Austin my songbook.

Yes, I'm actually giving my friend my one and only song book. I don't think I will use it much in the future since it's almost full. So, why not give it? To be honest, there aren't even that many secrets to hide anymore. All that's left in the book that no one really knows are childhood memories I wrote about and old lyrics that were never put to use. Other than that, Austin would most likely know anything else written in the leather-bound book. I still have secrets; I just decided to not write them in my book.

In the mirror, I look at the whistle dangling from its chain around my neck. I feel the cool silver surface, remembering how I had found it in the jacket pocket only hours earlier.

I pick up my songbook off of my dresser and take in the leather cover. Obviously brown in color, the letter "A" is inscribed in front of a huge pink star. Flipping through the old pages, I notice the dramatic change in my handwriting. Calligraphy camp did make a difference after all.

Within the pages of the songbook, are a few items I've book marked random pages with. The card that Austin got me with the boatload of flowers was there as well as the note that was attached to the whistle. A few small pictures of me with Austin, Trish, and Dez are in there too.

_Ding dong._

Realizing that it's probably Trish and Dez picking me up for the concert, I put my book inside my black purse along with my phone and go downstairs; answering the door.

In front of me stands my tall, redheaded friend. "Hey Ally!" Dez greets cheerily. "Trish is waiting in the car. You ready to go?"

A forgotten thought strikes my mind. "Yeah, just give me one sec. I forgot something." Quickly dashing upstairs, I open up a desk drawer and pull out one more object to give to Austin. Hey, if Austin gives me both his jacket and his whistle, it would only be fair if I gave him one more of my prized possessions.

The second thing I plan on giving him – his harmonica.

It is the one and only. It is the instrument that Austin nearly begged me to give him for free when he snuck into my practice room the day we met. The small object had eventually been cleansed of the elderly woman's spit, because let's face it. That was just gross.

Back downstairs, I put on silver high heels to accompany the rest of my outfit. That and I'm totally going to need shoes out in public. You know, it's the whole "no shirt and shoes equals no service" type of deal.

In addition to Austin's jacket and silver whistle, I have a white tank top with silver sequins embellished along the chest line, black jeggings, and an old, red friendship bracelet Trish gave to me ages ago around my wrist.

Evidently, Trish is the one driving since she wouldn't want Dez driving us to the _American Airlines Arena_; the location of Austin's first concert. The two argue about which radio station to listen to.

"FM 109 is way better than what you listen to, doof," Trish says changing the radio channel.

Dez then changes it back to what it previously was: FM 103.2. "I would beg to differ. This radio station is way better-er than what you listen to."

"_Better-er_ isn't even a word!"

"Yeah, says so?"

"Says me!"

I ignore their argument as I usually do. The two tend to constantly fight about the littlest of things; like an old married couple. It would be a little cute if Dez and Trish ever got together, but as long as they don't move in with me, I would be totally cool with it.

Like I've been doing the past few hours, I go through memory lane; visiting the many memories I've had with Austin.

* * *

"_You're a songwriter with stage fright? I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match! What do you say?"_

"_We're partners!"_

* * *

"_As long as you keep performing like that, there will always be Austin Moon fans."_

"_Thanks. But as long as you keep writing songs like that, I'll always be an Ally Dawson fan."_

* * *

"_Why did you freak out so much when you thought I had a crush on you? Am I that horrible?"_

"_No, Ally, you got it all wrong. You're awesome! I did that stuff because you're my friend, and I don't want to jeopardize that."_

* * *

"_Austin, what are you doing? You're missing your chance with Emilio."_

"_Hey, it's more important that the coolest girl here finally gets her dance."_

* * *

"_No more Austin time. From now on, it's Austin and Ally time."_

* * *

"_Ally, I'm sorry for the way I behaved, but I'm happy for you. And, I'm really going to miss you."_

* * *

"_I don't know if I can go through with this."_

"_Hold my hand, we'll jump together."_

* * *

"_Ally, is this really happening?"_

"_Believe it Austin, it's real. Just like zebras."_

* * *

"_I'll lean in, put my arm around her."_

"_She'll nuzzle up, feeling butterflies."_

"_My heart will be beating out of my chest. It'll be –"_

"_Perfect."_

* * *

"_I'm glad you were up there with me. That was incredible! I feel like I can do anything!"_

"_I know I can do anything, as long as I'm with you."_

* * *

"_I guess we're officially a couple."_

* * *

"_Austin Monica Moon, are you asking me out on our first official date?"_

"_Why, yes I am, Ally, I don't know your middle name, Dawson!"_

* * *

"_Friends?"_

"_And partners. Always."_

* * *

"_We'll just have to figure out how to make this work."_

"_I hope so, 'cause I'm always going to need you, Ally."_

* * *

"_Austin, you still have feelings for me?"_

"_Yeah, I do." __**(1)**_

* * *

"_I'm really going to miss this place, you know."_

"_Yeah, it's going to be different here without you."_

* * *

"_Alright, I guess I have to go now. I'll miss you!"_

"_I'll miss you too!"_

* * *

"Ally!" Trish pulls me away from memory lane and back into reality. "We're here!"

"Okay, okay." I let myself out of Trish's purple convertible.

"Come on, I think we're early," Dez points out. "Got the backstage passes Trish?"

"Yeah, yeah," my friend assures. "Don't worry about it, I got them!"

We walk into the stadium, and Dez is right. We are early. I mean, there are already people here, but not too many yet.

Checking my phone for the time, I remember that the concert doesn't start for another hour. It was probably the best idea to get here early.

Dez, Trish, and I find our seats which are in the front row by the stage and its runway.

In the hour of waiting for the concert to start, I play _Candy Crush _on my phone. I only downloaded the game recently, so I'm only on level twenty-seven. Last time I checked, Austin was on level ninety-seven, Trish is on level eighty-eight, and Dez is currently on one hundred thirty-six. See, I'm really behind on these things. I didn't even get my Tweeter until about a year and a half ago.

Somehow, Trish and Dez stop arguing and talk about their favorite _Zalien_ movies, and their favorite moments and quotes from them. I will never be able to understand how people find horror movies so thrilling and exciting. They're just so boring to me. If you really want to watch a movie that gets you on the edge of your seat, try a movie more romantic. It's worth watching; I promise.

During the hour, more people of actually all ages come into the stadium. You could spot little boys and girls around the ages of three, teenagers ranging from thirteen to seventeen, and even a few young adults, who I would assume could be in college. Anyone can be an Austin Moon fan. It is simply a true fact.

When there are now huge amounts of screaming fan girls, Jimmy comes out on stage with a black microphone in his hand.

The crowd quiets down to almost a silent level. "What's up everybody? I'm Jimmy Starr!" he greets. "Tonight I want to introduce you to a super star who's about to perform his first concert for his very first national tour. Give it up for Austin Moon!"

Audience members immediately roar into applause as the lights dim except for one spotlight on the runway. Rising from a platform beneath, playing a red guitar is the one and only Austin Moon. He starts singing the words to one of his most energetic songs: _Can You Feel It_.

Austin gives smiles to the audience; obviously excited about his first concert. He then takes off his guitar and bends down to give it to some random fan. Then, that's when he sees us. His eyes widen in surprise and the expression on his face grows happier.

With no time to lose though, Austin jumps onto a springing platform which launches him from the runway onto the stage. The lights come on and several backup dancers enter the performance. My friend performs some of his signature dance moves. Some of them I recognize from old gigs and concerts he's had, and others are new and something he's been working on. The backup dancers copy what Austin does with a few moves of their own.

Dressed up in a red shirt, black blazer and skinny jeans, Austin sings the first verse while running his hands through his hair. His body moves perfect to the rhythm and beat of the music. I've never been to a concert with so much electrifying energy in the atmosphere.

I'm loving every second of it.

After the third verse, Austin takes off his blazer and throws it behind him. The action reveals his red muscle shirt and well…his muscles. Austin is a strong guy, so of course his biceps would be in good shape. Just the sight sends a chill down my back.

Near the ending of the song, Austin smoothly moves closer to the edge of the stage and finishes off in a pose with his index finger in the air. **(2) **Cheering in claps and whistles, Austin quickly goes to grab his blazer. He decides to put it on.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Austin asks, "What's up Miami?!" People continue to scream excitedly; all anxious for the rest of the concert. "Hey, but I need to ask you guys something."

The people of the audience all respond, "What?" That includes me also.

"Is all this really happening?" Immediate responses answer yes. "Like, you know, since this is my first tour and all. Or…" He pauses there for a little bit of suspense. "Is it just an_ Illusion_?"

Many quickly catch on to the word play and evident hint of the next song. The music for _Illusion_ comes on and Austin with his backup dancers begins to dance to it.

The performance – Of course, it is excellent as always.

After the second song, the rest of the set list contains thirteen other songs: _Double Take; It's Me, It's You; Who I Am; The Way That You Do; Got It 2; Not A Love Song; Heartbeat; Don't Look Down; Na Na Na (The Summer Song); Break Down the Walls; Steal Your Heart; Heard It on the Radio; _and finally, _Can't Do It Without You._ All in all, the set list has fifteen songs. What's more is that the music all kept everyone on their feet. No one stopped cheering, screaming, and shouting.

This has been just about everything Austin could ever want in his career: the screaming fans, the perfect kind of music, and knowing that his friends are here watching his dream come true.

Soon enough, the concert had ended and Austin wishes everyone to have an "awesomeus" night. A huge fraction of the crowd exits the _American Airlines Arena_ while the rest of us are escorted for the backstage after party.

I would say that there about thirty people that have backstage passes including Dez, Trish, and I. Security guards are all around to obviously prevent anything happening to Austin.

"What's up everyone? Feel free to have whatever food's on the table! And make sure to have fun! Woo!" He does a spin to show his excitement.

One of the tough looking security guards then adds, "Do anything to Austin, and you'll receive an escort from one of us. Understand?" Mischievous looking people nod their heads while the rest of us stay silent. Austin then turns on the stereo which has the play list of songs he just performed.

With a big smile, he walks over to us and says, "What are you guys doing here?"

I answer, "You really think that we were going to miss your first tour concert?"

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?" Trish tells him. "We are still Team Austin and Team Ally."

"Thanks you guys," Austin says. "Just come here." We all go in for a big group hug. My arms go around Trish and Austin in our little circle.

"Austin, you were great out there!" Dez speaks to him.

"Thanks, buddy." Austin and Dez do their one and only signature handshake.

Remembering the harmonica and book I want to give to my blonde friend, I question, "Hey Austin, can I talk to you for a second?" I gesture to Trish that I wanted to be alone with Austin for a couple of minutes.

She understands my gesture and says to Dez, "Hey Dez, why don't you come with me to the food table?"

"What if I don't want to go to the food table?"

"Well, you're going to. Let's go!" Without letting Dez respond, she pulls him away from me and Austin leaving us alone. We walk over to a place in the room that's empty.

For a moment, the small threat of the security guard passes through my head, and as if he could read my mind, Austin tells one of them, "I'm just going to talk to my friend for a couple of minutes." I glance over to where he's looking and the guard that spoke earlier quietly nods.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" my rock star friend asks me.

"Actually," I say. Pulling out the harmonica from my purse, I place the small instrument in his hand and smile at him. "I wanted to give you something."

"Is this…" Austin examines the little harmonica. There's a small scratch on the surface, but it would still hold sentimental value. "…_the_ harmonica?"

"Yeah, I want you to have it." My friend looks back and forth from the instrument to me and the instrument and then back to me again.

"But, I never paid for it. That's why I gave it back to you."

"True, you never paid for it," I admit. "But, you know, this is something special to remember me by. So, I want you to keep it."

The blonde sighs. "Thanks Ally."

"Except…" I pause; my hand reaches into my bed and grabs my leather songbook.

"Except what?" Austin asks confused. "I thought you said you wanted me to keep it?"

"Oh, I do," I assure him. "I wanted to give you this also." From my purse, I take out my songbook.

"Ally…" The blonde pauses again.

"No, really, this'll be your way of remembering me. Take it." I gesture for Austin to take my songbook. After all these years of reminding people to not touch my book, I actually end up giving it to one of my friends. I guess life can be pretty funny sometimes.

Reluctantly, he slowly takes the song book out of my hands. Austin gives a long-lasting look merely at the cover and then faces me again. "You sure about this? All this time you tell me not to touch your book, and now you're giving to me?"

"Yeah, I'm sure about this. Besides, you gave me your whistle after all." I quickly glance at the whistle I'm wearing around my neck.

"I know, but you have all of your secrets in here." My friend continues at attempting to give back my book. "I couldn't possibly go through your book looking at all that stuff."

"To be honest, there isn't really anything in that book that you don't know anymore."

Austin raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really. We've known each other for about two years now, so we know each other pretty well."

The rock star sighs. "Alright, I'll keep it for now." Genuinely smiling at me, he then says, "Come here."

We pull each other close and hug tightly; also swaying from side to side. I feel my stomach do a somersault as his arms are wrapped around me. The smell of his cologne wafts to my nose, and I have to say that it smells really good. I remember it as the one _Austin Cologne_ that was actually successful among the rest of the merchandise.

When we let each other go, I tell him, "Thanks for the jacket and whistle by the way."

"No problem," he responds. "Thanks for the harmonica and book."

"You're welcome." I look into his hazel eyes, and even with my heels, I realize that I'm still much shorter than him. Standing up on my tippy toes, I touch his shoulder and kiss him on the cheek. It makes him blush a bright red, which I find really cute.

Generally, anything Austin does is cute. What can I say? That's the truth after all. Every fangirl of Austin's would even agree with me.

In the near distance, the music suddenly goes onto full blast volume wise. People are dancing and singing along to Austin's music. Even the security guards look like they're having fun. The table once filled with an assortment of food is almost empty and filled with crumbs.

"We should get back to the party," Austin suggests.

"Yeah, Trish and Dez can't have fun without us!" The two of look over at the duo who happen to be dancing to one of the songs.

"Agreed. Let's go." Austin holds out his hand for me to take it. I slide my hand in his, looking at him in the eyes again.

We walk away from our little private place in the room and back into the mob of dancing people to join them.

* * *

**(1) I was on the Austin & Ally wiki and someone posted a picture where Ally asks Austin if he still has feelings for her. The episode is from Tunes & Trials. :)**

**(2) Austin's opening performance is pretty much based on Ross's performance from the 2012 Shake It Up: Make Your Mark.**

**I DO NOT OWN **_**American Airlines Arena **_**or**_** Candy Crush.**_

**Ally's flashback consists of quotes from: Rockers & Writers, Kangaroos & Chaos, Secrets & Songbooks, Club Owners & Quinceaneras, Burglaries & Booby Traps, Albums & Auditions, Magazines & Made-up Stuff, Big Dreams & Big Apples, Girlfriends & Girl Friends, Chapters & Choices, Partners & Parachutes, Couples & Careers, Boy Songs & Badges, Tunes & Trials (as I mentioned above), and the previous two chapters.  
**

**Funny how I originally planned this to be a one-shot, and now it's a three-shot. :P Just thought I'd point that out. xD This truly is the end of the fanfic though. And…I mean it this time. I've thought about ideas of a multi-chap sequel where Austin would come back from tour and it could be where he could have changed, or Ally having changed. Though, I've seen a bunch of fanfics with that type of idea already, so I'm not planning on writing anything that would be after this. Sorry… :( But, I hope you enjoyed reading this and hope that you would read more of my other stuff sometime in the future. :) Until next time my readers!**


End file.
